Little Miss Mixed Up
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala gets things mixed up. Daniel is addled. A good amount of the SGC watch the craziness. Romance, as in Daniel and Vala fluff.


Little Miss Mixed Up

Spacegypsy1

Vala gets things mixed up. Daniel is addled. A good amount of the SGC watch the craziness. Romance, as in Daniel and Vala fluff.

~0i0~

As soon as Vala plopped through the Stargate Walter hit the mic, "He's in his office."

Bounding from the room she ran fast, taking the stairs two at a time and sprinting through the control room to the main elevators. Impatient she repeatedly jabbed the button. "He's been MIA for three weeks! Hurry up!" She told the elevator.

The doors barely opened before she squeezed through, immediately popped open the panel, made quick work of rearranging the wires so there would be no additional stops. "Hurry, hurry, I've only been gone 12 hours and he shows up! All fine and unharmed!"

Again, she slipped her slight frame between the opening doors and ran. Dashing into Daniel's office Vala was surprised when Daniel snatched her into his arms, kissed her passionately, held her tight.  
"My God, I missed you!" He breathed out, kissing her temple again and again before burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. Vala, I think it's time we got married. You were what kept me sane in that padded cell. I love you so much." Kissing up her neck he inched his mouth towards hers while his hand tried to take purchase on one of her breasts.

With all her strength, Vala pushed him away. "Oh my gods, you, you, who are you?" She backed up and reached for the wall phone, hit the comm link to broadcast throughout the SCG, "Mitchell! I need you in Daniel's office. Now! And bring Carolyn! Hurry!"

Shocked, Daniel stared open mouthed a few seconds before taking a step towards her. "Vala? What the..."

"Stay away from me!" Backing up more she looked wide eyed towards the door.

"Son of a bitch, what the heck is goin' on!" Mitchell yelled, running into the office.

"Him is what's going on!" Vala pointed at Daniel.

Carolyn Lam hurried in with a full med team, followed closely by Teal'c and Landry, then Silar and Walter. Three SFs showed up, and finally several airmen who had passed by and decided to park themselves outside the open door to watch from the perimeter of the crowd.

Looking confused from Daniel to Vala, then Mitchell, Carolyn spoke. "I just released him. He's in good health, a little dehydrated and hungry when he came in but that's it. What's going on?"

Again, and this time more emphatically, Vala pointed to Daniel, and everyone turned their gaze again to him.

Daniel shrugged.

"Do you feel ill, Daniel? What's wrong?" Carolyn moved towards him.

Before the addled archeologist could respond Vala yelled, "Carolyn, stop! Don't go any closer. _He's_ wrong! It's... it's... it's not Daniel. It's some thing. Like alien thing or clone thing or robotic whatchamacallit. And you will have to ask Mitchell what a whatchamacallit is."

The crowd took their gaze from Daniel to Vala.

"Why are you all looking at me? Get him. Find my Daniel!"

"Princess, you okay? Of course it's Daniel."

"Nooo," She insisted shooting Daniel a menacing look. "Not the real Daniel."

"How do you know it is not Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran?"

"Because, Muscles, this one," she again pointed at Daniel, " kissed me – right here in his office – with a really hot kiss – in his office – with his tongue – in his office. Well, the tongue wasn't in … anyway. Then he nuzzled my temple and my neck with his mouth, right here in his office. He, he," she waved her hands frantically up and down over her chest, "touched me. _AND_ he said I love you, meaning me. _AND_ he asked me to marry him! That, that, not Daniel person or thing! My Daniel would never say that! He would never kiss me like that – here in his office. Maybe a nice kiss on the cheek friendly like, that is to say, here on the base, not when we are not on the base, of course. But what he did, just as I arrived, was, well, very, very intimate. And we do not do intimate on base, or on missions. So... besides the occasional little kiss here and there, here, and the few times we can be alone we might, maybe, or possibly more than maybe, do some, you know, other things, like sexy things together, but my Daniel, unfortunately, would, sadly, not say those things he said and do the things he did right here. Here being here in his office. Or the corridors, or anywhere on this base. Only at his house. Except, possibly that first time we, you know, did do things, here. On base. One time."

While everyone listened to Vala's insanely Valaesque speech, watching her in shocked awe, Daniel went and sat at his desk, placed his head in his hands, closed his eyes and shook his head, saying quite loudly and incredulous, "Well, I guess that cat's out of the bag."

"See! I told you! You know Daniel is allergic to cats!" With a toss of her head Vala smirked in Daniel's direction.

Mitchell scratch his head. "Jackson, you wanna go over what actually happened that made little miss mixed up go off the rails?"

"True. It's all true." Daniel didn't even look up just kept shaking his head in his hands.

"Huh?" "Excuse me?" What!?" Reverberated around the room and out into the corridor.

"Yep, you heard me. Every word, every kiss. The rest of it too, all true."

Vala slammed her hands on her hips. "And don't forget, you, you imposter, that you're an imposter!"

Finally, Daniel stood thinking it was time to end this fiasco. "Nope, it's me, Vala. They already know it's me. Maybe it's not you, you. Did you consider that?"

One dark brow hitched up. "Oh, posh! Of course I'm me, silly. What if _they_ aren't they... them? So, they might not know you aren't you, yourself?"

"I'm going back to my office." Landry said a bit gruffly. "Once you two figure out who is who I want to see both of you in the conference room. We'll leave this mess for Mitchell to handle right now, everybody out, dismissed."

"But... I'm the doctor!" Carolyn protested.

Landry glared. "Fine. Stay. Call up Carter and General O'Neill, they shouldn't be left out of this." He turned abruptly waving the crowd away.

At first Vala, a bit wild eyed, look from Daniel, to Mitchell, to Teal'c, then Carolyn.

There was this feeling that she gets sometimes around her team, that used to be overwhelming but now she found comforting. And somewhat disturbingly she had that feeling now. On top of that feeling was one that slipped up her spine in a tingling of 'Uh oh'. And finally the feeling that she needed to swallow a lump in her throat.

"Oops." She finally said a fraction above a whisper.

"It is me, Vala."

"Daniel?" Vala said fully turning to him.

"Hmm?"

Approaching him, a little smile tilting her lips upwards, Vala asked softly, "Did you ask me to marry you?"

"I did." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his eyes taking a quick look at their audience, then returning to her.

"Damn." Mitchell gripped. "Well, we're all waiting. So what's your answer, Vala?"

Vala threw her arms around Daniel, "Yes. My answer is yes!"

~END


End file.
